Infernyx
The Infernyx is a PseudoWyvern that has extreme control of the Fire element. Appearance The Infernyx has a body structure similar to that of the Nargacuga, using its wings as forelegs. It is just as agile, though its tail is closer in shape to the permanently spiked out tail of Narga in Rage Mode. However, it lacks the long ears of Narga, its wings have the long spiky edge like the Barioth's, its tail is more blocky, and its color scheme is much different. The surface of its body is similar to that of Dire Miralis, with a black background laced with lines of fire, although in Infernyx, the color is a bit more reddish, not unlike Sand Barioth's head. Its eyes, the inside of its mouth, between the layers of spikes on its tail, the inside of its wing edge, and several places on its back and belly are among the glowing spots. Its back is fairly smooth, but it spikes up when enraged. Abilities As the description suggests, the Infernyx is capable of releasing vast quantities of fire from its mouth. The fire is hot enough to melt the sand of its desert environments into glass, which it can then shatter into pieces which do damage to everything around it. Another ability is to literally fill the sky with fire, increasing the heat and light of the area so much that all Hunters immediately get Fireblight and are stunned, like if a Flash Bomb went off. When in Rage Mode, the fire inside its body is so much that the outside of its body erupts with orange flames and any hunter nearby must use a Cold Drink or Chilled Meat to avoid HP decreasing over time. AttacksCategory:Monster CreationCategory:Pseudowyvern Armor and Weapons Blademaster Armor: Defense: 60 for each piece (Head, Chest, Arms, Waist, Legs) at Lv. 1 Fire: 25 Water: -20 Ice: 0 Thunder: -15 Dragon: 10 Skills: Attack Up M, Defense Up M, Inherent Fire (Cold and Heat Cancel, nearby monsters take damage over time as if poisoned), Selective Immunity (immune to all Blights and Ailments except a few this case, Water and Slime. Those Blights/Ailments are more effective WaterRes -10 and Slime does more damage and takes more rolls to shake off. The negative effects cannot be canceled out individually.), Peaceful Composition (Attack -50 until HP goes below half, Challenger +2. This ability mimics the Infernyx's personality; it is peaceful until it has been heavily damaged, but then it is fearsome indeed.) Gunner Armor Defense: 30 for each piece at Lv. 1 Fire: 30 Water: -15 Ice: 5 Thunder: -10 Dragon: 15 Skills: Same skills as Blademaster. Items Infernyx Shield - An ultra-hard scale from a wyvern of night. Still glows with fiery heat. Firelaced SiegeBearer - A wall of armor almost too hard to be called shell. Its red-hot surface repels nearly all mortal attacks. Infernyx Rapier - A large, bladed claw, still burning hot to the touch. Unparalleled in cutting power. Infernyx Saber - A razor-sharp fang from a fire-filled maw. Well-adapted for both piercing and cutting. Nyxborn SkyScalder - A flaming-hot bladewing from a wyvern of night. Renders its owner a king of the sky. Infernyx Tail - The powerful tail of the Infernyx. Resembling both a whip and a mace, its heat burns through its foes. Infernyx Dynamo - A beastly organ as hot as the Earth's core. The godly power within is only barely contained. Hellfire Ember - A diamond-hard jewel found inside a wyvern of fire. The collected power within could topple even gods. Nyxborn Incinerator - The head of the Infernyx, god of fire. A weapon of near-limitless power, the wielder stands unopposed by man or beast. Notes * The Infernyx will not attack you until you attack it; in fact, it will attack other monsters in the area before you. Once enraged, however, the Infernyx attacks its victims with determination and perseverance. You won't get off easy now! Trivia * Its name comes from the word 'Inferno' mixed with the name Nyx, who was night personified in Greek mythology. * Along with Styconyx, Mnemonyx, Anguinyx, and Tormennyx, Infernyx represents one of the five Greek rivers of the Underworld. Infernyx represents the fourth river: the Phlegethon, the river of fire.